


It’s Cold Outside

by china4345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby its cold outside, Bellamione Cult's Christmas 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, No Smut but sex is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china4345/pseuds/china4345
Summary: Bella just wants Hermione to spend the night......
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a while and this weeks Xmas prompt in the discord server intrigued me enough to give it a try. I’m a bit out of practice and so please enjoy what this is. I look forward to writing more xmas themed bellamione tho! This one was fun. 
> 
> The song I chose for this prompt was Baby, It’s Cold Outside by Dean Martin
> 
> All errors are my own and all that good stuff. Enjoy!

”Goodnight Bella, it’s getting late and you know how Lucius gets whenever I’m out past midnight. It was nice meeting you, Hermione. I hope you and your family enjoy this season’s festivities.” Narcissa kissed her sister on the cheek and threw Hermione a brief smile before exiting the home. Hermione smiled back and waved her goodbye as she watched Bellatrix and her sister Andromeda also bid each other a goodnight. 

Checking her watch she noticed that lady malfoy was right, it was nearing midnight. It was Christmas Eve. Bellatrix had invited her over for dinner with her and her sisters. They’d been dating for just a few weeks now and although neither were that big on holidays, Bellatrix still insisted Hermione come over and meet her sisters. Hermione didn't want to get so close, so fast. They hadn’t even slept together yet and she was sure it wasn’t going to happen soon. Unfortunately, when Bellatrix wanted something, she often got it. It was something Hermione was coming to understand as the days passed. 

Deciding it was time for her to also call it a night, Hermione went to grab her coat while Bellatrix saw her sisters off. She’d have to call an Uber since she’d been drinking. Fishing her phone out of her handbag, Hermione sent a text to her roommate, Ginny, to let her know that she was on her way home and to not wait up since it was already pretty late. 

“Leaving already, pet?” Hermione blushed at the nickname Bellatrix had taken to calling her. It always managed to make her feel warm all over. Of course, it had nothing to do with any kinks or anything, or so she thought to herself. “I really can't stay” she said. Smiling as Bella approached her with arms open, for a hug. “But pet, it's cold outside” Bellatrix said in a childlike voice. Hermione giggled and embraced the woman. 

“I gotta go away” She kissed the older woman on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her neck. Taking in that beautiful face. She smiled as Bellatrix responded once again “but, it's cold outside” Hermione giggled and nuzzled her face into the woman’s neck. Bellatrix sighed happily as she prolonged the embrace. 

Time seemed to have slowed down for both women as they stood there taking in the moment. “This evening has been so very nice, Bella.” Hermione felt Bellatrix's hum in her chest. She heaved a sigh as she continued knowing it might not end well. She knew Bella was content with the moment and wanted her to stay. “My roommate will start to worry.” 

Bellatrix chuckled and pulled away from the younger woman. Looking into her eyes she said “You’re so beautiful tonight, Hermione. What’s the hurry? I’m sure your roommate won’t mind you being out any later.” Sensing a rebuttal coming on, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the elbow and led her back into the library, near the fireplace and sat her down. Hermione rolled her eyes as she realised Bellatrix wasn't playing fair. She knew how much Hermione loved her library. The girl would always head there first whenever she visited. This wasn’t playing fair at all. 

Hermione watched as the older woman stood in front of her with a knowing smirk as she struggled with her inner feelings. She wanted to leave but she also wanted to stay so badly. Sighing heavily Hermione said “Well maybe just a half a drink more, I suppose. After that then I’ll leave.” 

Bellatrix smiled widely, showing off her pearly white teeth and clapped her hands as she turned and exclaimed “I'll put some records on while I pour us another glass of wine.” As Hermione was drafting another text to send Ginny, an alert popped up on her phone screen warning her of a snowstorm that was to hit in the next hour. Sighing out of aggravation she decided to try and cut the time with Bellatrix short. She didn’t want to get trapped out there while in transit and she was starting to feel like she was possibly overstating her stay, even if the host was the one to have kept her here all this time. 

“Shit. There’s a storm heading here and I really need to go before it gets any worse, Bella.” 

“It’s already been snowing, leaving now won’t make much of a difference. Come, just stay the night. Here.” Bellatrix handed her the glass of wine. Sipping it, Hermione noted a strong taste. “Say, what's in this drink?” She asked as Bellatrix took a seat next to her on the couch. At this point both women were inches from touching. Hermione tried focusing on her drink instead, the presence of Bellatrix was making things a bit harder to focus on. She was trying to get home tonight after all. Not jump her bones or anything. 

Taking a sip of her own glass, Bellatrix’s unoccupied hand gently ran through a few of Hermione’s loose curls. “It’s from my cellar. I have a collection of private wines. This one is one of the older ones I usually take out for special occasions.” Hermione was finding it hard to breathe, much less listen to what the woman was saying with Bella’s hand in her hair. It felt that amazing to her. 

“I wish I knew how to break this spell.” She whispered. Bellatrix chuckled and placed her wine glass onto the table next to the couch. “Your eyes are like starlight and your hair is like clouds. Your rosey cheeks and smile are like the sun’s rays. Your aura draws me in like a black hole. How are you able to become my entire universe, Hermione? Why is it that everytime I’m around you, I just want to get lost in you? Explore every single part of you until there’s nothing left to learn? Until I’m swallowed up in you?” Bellatrix husked. Hermione shuddered, her eyes lowering to the woman’s lips. “Mind if I move in closer?” Bellatrix whispered. 

“I ought to say no. At least I'm gonna say that I tried” she says cheekily. Hermione clenches her thighs as Bellatrix chuckled lowly and inches closer. They’re now sharing the same breath as the older woman says “What's the sense in hurting my pride? I know you want this, too.” 

“I really should go home, Bella.” 

“Why are you holding out, pet? Plus, it’s cold outside.”

“Ah, you're very pushy you know?”

Bellatrix placed a hand on Hermione’s thigh and proceeded to massage higher and higher. “I like to think of it as opportunistic” 

Her chest was heaving as she tried to control her heart at this point. Hermione knew she was absolutely soaking wet now and if Bella continued, she knew that they’d end up in bed come daylight. A plan she did not start this night with. Steeling her nerves, she abruptly stood up and gasped out “I simply must go”

“But pet, it's cold outside”

She looked at those pitch black eyes, staring back at her with pure adoration and lust and stood her ground. “The answer is no. The welcome has been so nice and warm. I enjoyed meeting your sisters, but I don’t think we’re there yet. For the sex I mean. It hasn’t been 90 days yet and I want this to work. So, I must go.” 

Before she could turn her back, Bellatrix was up and wrapping her arms around the young woman. Pointing to the window she said “Look out the window, at that storm. Besides, although I promised to respect this little rule of your‘s, can you at least see things from my side? I told you not everyone gets the privilege of knowing my family. Not only have I brought you to meet them, you’re also the first person to have ever been to my home. I can see it in your eyes too Hermione, I know you want this as much as I do. If not, more.” 

Feeling the last of her resolve fall, Hermione turned in Bella’s arms and brought their lips together in one fluid motion. Both women sighed in bliss as they finally kissed. This wasn’t their first kiss but with the growing tension since dinner time and the wine amplified the feeling; it was spectacular.” 

“My god, your lips are delicious!” Hermione laughed and went in for another kiss. 

~~~~~

Both women laid, exhausted in the middle of the library floor. Hermione chuckled as she swept her curls out of her face. Looking to her right, she spotted Bellatrix lighting a cigarette. She smiled and crawled over to the woman’s lap, stretching her hand out in question “Well maybe just a cigarette more”

Bellatrix smirked and handed the girl the one she had just lit for herself. Looking towards the window again to see if the weather changed, she said “Never such a blizzard before! Well, aren’t you glad you stayed?”

Hermione was lost in her thoughts still muttering about how amazing the sex was. She laughed at the fact that the sex was so good she needed a smoke and ”I don't even smoke!” She exclaimed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bellatrix’s laughter as the older woman wiped tears out of her eyes. She might just love this neurotic bookworm. After such mind blowing, orgasmic sex, who would’ve thought her pet would be this strung out?! 

Checking her phone time, Hermione resurrected her earlier argument and said “I've got to get home”

Bellatrix scoffed and said “Kitten, you'll freeze out there. You can't seriously think I will let you leave my home with the snow that high. It’s up to your knees out there!” 

“You've really been grand and the sex was out of this world, but I really can't stay”

“Oh, come off it, Hermione. Think of my lifelong sorrow! If you caught pneumonia and died!” Bellatrix lamented. Hermione giggled at the older woman’s theatrics and shoved her face away as Bellatrix tried nuzzling her face into the young woman’s curls. Running her hands up Hermione’s sides, Bella nibbled on the younger woman’s collar bone as she continued to chant “Baby, it's cold. Let me keep you warm.”

Hermione felt her resolve weakening the more Bellatrix nibbled her way up her jaw and closer to her mouth. “I really shouldn’t stay the night, Bella” Hermione gasped out. Her thighs were uncomfortably slick again, it was about time she just accept this for what it was. It’s not like she was completely against it anyways. Her 90 day rule was already broken earlier tonight, what’s the case for another broken rule? 

“Pet” kiss. “It’s cold” kiss. “Outside” Kiss. 

“Okay fine, just until the storm calms.”


End file.
